Slayers Grimm
by Mya G
Summary: A Slayers fairytale of grisly proportions. When a certain sorceress goes to deadly extremes to find a fiance, what will three brothers do to survive? SlayersxBrothersGrimmTale. Rated T for gory descriptions.
1. Three Brothers

Slayers Grimm

Author's Note: There is no intentional bashing in this fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers…. I just wish I do. Also, I don't own the Brothers Grimm's fairytale, "Fowler's Fowl." Enjoy the Story. –Love, Mya G. .

Chapter One: Three Brothers

Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful sorcery genius, who lived on the outskirts of a large kingdom that rested in the Valley of the North. The young sorceress called herself Lina Inverse, and she was very young and beautiful with her bright red locks of hair, big ruby-colored eyes, and petite body. However, Lina was troubled. Despite her beauty and advanced skill in magic, the young woman could never find her one, true love and all on account of her flat chest.

After many failed attempts of finding a fine fiancé, Lina developed a sinister plot. Disguised as a poor, old beggar woman, she kidnapped dozens of young, handsome men. However, through the years, none of these men were to her satisfaction. No one ever discovered what became of the kidnapped boys, and none were ever seen of again.

Now living in the same kingdom was a famous red priest, who had three young and very handsome grandsons: the oldest, Gourry; the younger, Xellos; and finally, the youngest, Zelgadis. One day, Lina came upon the priest's home and knocked on the door, and Gourry was the one to answer the door. Gourry was a tall, muscular, young man with long, blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. However, although he was very handsome and strong, the oldest brother was not very bright.

"Hello?" Gourry asked out loud at the sight of the disguised sorceress. "Who are you?"

Lina let out a strained cough before answering. "My name is Lina…. I'm merely a poor, hungry woman. Young man, can you spare a loaf of bead?" Lina asked, disguising her voice and hiding her face with her tattered, brown hood. She held a large bag over her shoulder, and Gourry could only assume it held her possessions.

Taking pity on the 'old woman,' Gourry quickly nodded. "Of course, what kind of man would turn an old lady away without anything to eat?" he asked, walking back into the house to the kitchen to get a loaf of bread, leaving the sorceress to plan out the kidnapping.

"Darn it!" Zelgadis yelled, dropping the baking pan on the brick oven and sucking on his burnt hand.

The young man had blue stone skin with dark grey stones protruding from his skin around his eyes, cheeks, and chin; and his ears were pointed like an elf's. His short, wire-like hair was a light lavender color that spiked into unruly curls at the sides of his face. His eyes were sharp and teal-colored. His build was the exact opposite of Gourry's for Zelgadis wasn't quite as tall as either of his brothers, and his body was actually quite slender with just a bit of tone.

"Burn your hand again, Zelgadis?" Xellos asked at the table as he read a book. The middle brother had straight, shoulder-length, purple hair and slit, amethyst eyes. His body build was exactly in between those of his two brothers, not very muscular but not very slender either. "Who would have thought your skin would be so sensitive to heat."

Glaring at his older brother, Zelgadis spat, "I wouldn't get burnt if I wasn't so rushed to bake the bread for the week before Grandfather gets home in the morning, and I wouldn't be so rushed if my lazy brothers would actually help me out around the house for once!!"

Not bothered by his younger brother's words at all, Xellos sighed and kept reading. "You know you're the only one who bakes well enough for Grandfather's taste. Heck, Gourry can hardly understand the recipe. Why bake only a few loaves that are tasty to him, when you can make it all and make Grandpa Rezo happy at supper for the week?"

Zelgadis growled and took a kitchen rag to pick up the fallen bread. He was still mumbling when Gourry came back from answering the front door. "Who was at the door, Gourry?"

"It was an old lady, asking for some food." The blond brother eyed the loaves of bread that were already baked and cooling near the window. "Say, Zel…"

Zelgadis spun around at the suggestive tone in Gourry's voice. "No! Not the bread, Gourry! We barely have enough to eat as it is! Give her some of the coins Grandfather saves for the poor."

"Oh, Zelgadis, if I give her coins, she might get robbed by highwaymen. This way, we'll know she's got something in her stomach." Gourry frowned at his brother's disapproving look. "I live a life of honor and chivalry, Zelgadis. What kind of man would refuse a poor, old lady a-"

"You're not a knight!!!!" Zelgadis spazed, interrupting his lecture. "Grandfather said to give any of the poor who come here some coins to get something to eat."

"Oh, let him give her the bread, Zelgadis," Xellos sighed. "You can always bake more."

"Stay out of this, Fruitcake!!" Zel exclaimed. Then, he turned back to face Gourry, only to see he was already retreating to the front door. "Gourry!"

"Oh, calm down, Zel," Gourry sweat dropped back at him. "Don't worry about it. You just worry about helping Grandpa find a cure for that little mishap Grandpa's spell did to you."

"Mishap? He turned me into a chimera!!!!" the poor younger brother shouted, wanting to hit something.

"That's what you get for helping him with his experiments," Xellos said, side glancing at Zel.

"Xellos, say one more word, and I'll throw that book into the stove," the chimera brother threatened.

"Not my Brothers Grimm Tales!" Xellos gaped wide-eyed, clasping the fairytale book like it was his lifeline. He pouted and got up from his seat, heading for the stairs. "Fine, Zelgadis! I'll just read upstairs and not give you any company."

"Who said I wanted company!? I need help baking our food!" the chimera yelled up the stairs.

"Gourry, when you're done, come here and help me!" Gourry sweat dropped nervously, hearing Zelgadis from the front door.

Lina blinked, hearing him as well. "Wh-Who was that!?" Lina asked, almost dropping her old lady voice.

Gourry sweat dropped again. "Don't worry, ma'am. That's just my little brother."

"Your brother?" Lina repeated, deeply intrigued. "How many brothers do you have?"

Gourry sighed. "Two. And boy, are they a handful sometimes."

Hearing Gourry's answer, Lina was tickled to her very bones. 'Perfect! If this one doesn't work out, then I can just come back two more times instead of going all over the kingdom! Surely, the famed Red Priest would have _one_ grandson that would make a good husband.'

Lina blinked when Gourry spoke again. "So anyway, ma'am, here's your bread. It looks like it's going to rain so you should get back to the church in town. They should have a good bed for you to sleep in tonight."

"Oh! Of course…" She reached out to Gourry's outreached hand. However, she grabbed his wrist and jabbed her right index finger into Gourry's forehead. "Sleep!"

As soon as the incantation left Lina's lips, Gourry's shocked eyes dimmed, and he dropped the loaf of bread to the ground. Lina let down her hood and swiftly side-stepped out of Gourry's path as he fell into an unconscious lump on the green grass. Once sure he was out, Lina quietly closed the door, and with a coy smile, she kicked him softly and rolled him into her huge sack. She tied her bag into a knot and easily slung Gourry over her shoulder. However, before leaving, she remembered the loaf of bread and picked it off the ground.

"Hmm, no one's actually made it to the bread before. This guy was quick," Lina murmured to herself, wiping off any dirt onto her tunic. Being one for having a huge appetite, Lina took a huge mouthful as she made her escape. "Mmmm…. Good bread."


	2. Horror of the Forbidden Chamber

Disclaimer: I own neither Slayers nor Brothers Grimm's tale, "Fowler's Fowl." Just this whacky cross over. Please Read & Review. Enjoy. –Love Mya G. .

Chapter Two: Horror of the Forbidden Chamber

"Phew! This one's heavy!" Lina exclaimed. When she finally reached her home, she unceremoniously threw her cargo onto the floor just as the sac started to move.

As the spell wore off, the movement became more and more frantic. "Hey! What's going on!? Hey, let me out! It's dark in here!!" Gourry exclaimed, panicking.

"Hold on already," Lina grumbled exasperatedly as she untied the bag.

When he was free, Gourry looked around wide-eyed, taking in his new surroundings. The walls around him certainly didn't belong to his small, old cottage home. They were made from large grey blocks of brick, and the building was fabulously decorated with rugs, wall scrolls, and fine furniture. Before him, stood Lina, undisguised and wearing her sorceress robes.

"Who the heck are you? Where am I?" he asked. The blond man gasped suddenly, as if remembering something, and jumped up. "Where did the old lady go!?!"

Lina face faulted and slowly got up. "You idiot… I'm the old lay, ME!! I was in disguise!!!"

Gourry blinked at Lina with a blank expression. "Disguise? Why were you in disguise?" Gourry asked.

Lina sweat dropped and could have sworn a huge drawing of a jellyfish appeared over the young man's head in bright, neon lights.

"I was in disguise because _I was kidnapping you_!!!" Lina screeched. She took a deep, calming breath to steady herself and rubbed her temples, straightening herself up off the floor. "I've brought you here because I've chosen you to be my fiancé."

"Fiancé?" Gourry blinked. "That some kind of pickle?"

Again, Lina face faulted onto the floor but slowly drew herself up back on her feet. "A pickle…. No, you idiot! A fiancé's not a pickle!!!"

Gourry took this in slowly and closed his eyes in deep concentration. Lina narrowed her eyes at the young man, waiting for his next response. Finally, Gourry opened his eyes, and in the sapphire-colored orbs, one could sense the power of true seriousness.

"Then… what kind of food is it?" he asked, smiling.

'What have I done?' Lina thought. Her ruby irises shrunk down to mere pinpoints. Her dragon scale shoulder guards fell off of her shoulders and laid halfway down her arms. 'How could I have grabbed such a Jellyfish Head?' Slowly recovering from shock, she planted her face into the palm of her gloved hand. 'I've gotta find a way out of this one. Maybe… I should just put him to the test now. If he passes, then at least, he has some common sense,' Lina concluded mentally, looking up with a wicked smile and glint in her eyes.

"Gourry? Isn't it?" Lina asked, remembering what the unseen brother had called him.

"Yes?" Gourry nodded.

Lina dug into her cloak. "I have to leave the house for a while to do some errands. I should only be gone for a few hours, but I need you to watch the place."

"Okay…" Gourry drawled out, a bit confused. "Is there anything else?"

"Actually, there is." Smiling, she pulled out a huge key ring that looked like it held a dozen keys, and then, she pulled out a white egg. "While I'm gone, take care of this egg. Take it wherever you go and make sure no harm comes to it. While I'm gone, go explore around the house and make yourself at home. However…"

"However?" Gourry raised an eyebrow.

Frowning, Lina pointed out a small, bronze key on the ring and spoke with a serious, malicious aura around her. "This key opens the door of the far chamber in the east corridor. That chamber is _forbidden_ to you. If you should go against my wishes, the consequences will be horrible. Understand, Gourry?"

Gourry gulped nervously, feeling the ominous aura surrounding them at the warning. Slowly, but also following his instincts, he nodded. The sorceress smiled brightly then, making the young man sweat drop.

"Alright then. I'll be back before nightfall so make yourself at home," Lina said cheerily. Clasping her mantle back onto her shoulder guards, she headed for the large, oak door. Before opening it, she looked over her shoulder and grimaced at Gourry. "Remember, Gourry, the east chamber is _not_ to be entered."

Nervous sweat drops jumped out of Gourry's head as he nodded. "I got it! I got it!"

With a grave nod, Lina went out the door, and Gourry could distinctly hear her locking the front door. With his kidnapper gone, the oldest of the Red Priest's grandsons took in his surroundings again and breathed out a low whistle.

"So…" he thought out loud, pocketing the key ring in his tunic pocket. "…this is what it's like to be kidnapped. I guess it could be worse."

He sat down on an overstuffed chair in the front hall and listened to the silence of the house that could be almost described as eerie. Remembering his duty, he looked down at the white egg in his hands. There wasn't a single speck of dirt or crack on it that blemished the fragile shell. Despite that, there didn't seem to be anything extraordinary about the mysterious sorceress' egg. No matter how long Gourry stared at it he couldn't find a single thing about the egg that would prompt Lina to be so protective over it.

Shrugging, Gourry stood up and decided to take up Lina's offer to make himself at home. 'Might as well try to find the kitchen,' he thought. 'Maybe I can find some of those fiancés."

Two hours later, tears of dismay trailed down Gourry's cheeks. Gourry leaned against a wall, feeling exhausted from wandering around for hours without a bite to eat. "Where's the kitchen?" he wailed pitifully. "This place is so huge! I'm lost!"

Lost he was indeed, so lost that he didn't realize he had wandered off to the East corridor, which was exactly what he was trying to avoid. Lost and miserably hungry, Gourry soon found himself in front of the door of the forbidden chamber. Not realizing what he was doing, he started trying different keys to the lock. After many unsuccessful tries, Gourry finally held the small, bronze key, and tried the lock. Finding that it fit, Gourry smiled and turned just a bit, and the door sprung open, making Gourry jump back from shock.

Cautiously, he walked into the room and held the keys to his chest in a death grip. The room was pitch dark, but he could make out the light of a lit torch coming from the middle of the room that was dimmed by a ring of curtains that was surrounding the source of firelight. Drawn by his sudden curiosity, Gourry bravely stepped up to it and drew back the thin curtains.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gourry screamed, horrified at the sight before him.

Hidden behind the curtains was a huge basin filled with blood, butcher block, and a huge cleaver. Gourry turned green at the gills when he saw human body parts of different young men drenched in the gory bath.

"AAAAHHHH!" Gourry screamed again when an eye floated up to the top. The white of the eye was now yellowed from air exposure and stained an orangey red from the blood. The hazel-colored eye sunk back into the bath and bobbed back up as if winking at the young man. In his horror, Gourry didn't realize the egg was slipping out of his pocket until he heard a _plop_ as it fell into the blood. "No! No! NO!"

With trembling hands, Gourry reached into the bath and jerked the fragile egg out, keeping himself from throwing up. Still horrified, Gourry raced out of the room, locking the door tight behind him, and he ran as fast as his legs could stand. He found the front door and remembered it was locked.

Knowing he was stuck, he raced to the bathroom he had found earlier and washed every speck of blood off of his hands. Then, he cleaned off the handle of the front door to hide any evidence. The last thing he cleaned was the pure white egg, which was painted in blood. He ran the faucet over it and cleaned off the majority of the blood, but as much as he washed the egg, speckles of fresh blood still remained on the delicate shell.

Feeling sick to his stomach, Gourry promptly fainted from fright.

Gourry didn't come to until his sensitive hearing caught the sound of a door being unlocked. Realizing the sorceress/murderess had returned, he jumped up, hid the egg in his trouser pocket, and ran to the door, knowing in his gut that if he didn't meet her, Lina would be suspicious.

When he greeted her, he tried to smile calmly, but he was trembling all over. "Hey, L-Lina! How was town?"

Lina took in his physic, and she eyed him suspiciously. "Fine… How were things here?"

"Fine!" Gourry answered.

"Really? Did you go into the chamber in the Eastern Corridor?" Lina asked.

"Sure didn't!" Gourry smiled weakly.

Lina smiled strangely, putting down the bags. "Okay. So where's my egg?"

Gourry's eye twitched. "Your… egg?"

"That's right. You did keep it safe, right?" Lina asked, making her way to him.

Sweat started to form at his brow. Growing pale, Gourry tried to wave it off. "Hey, why don't we forget about that egg, and I can make scrambled eggs for supper?"

"Gourry…." He froze at the cold tone in her voice. "Give me the egg."

He looked back, scared out of his mind, at Lina's out stretched hand. Knowing he couldn't stall any longer, he took out the egg and revealed the speckled blood all over it. He threw it at her, and made a dash for the closed door but found it locked tight.

"I see…" He heard Lina drawl out. "I thought so."

Gourry didn't dare look back as he tried the door again, nearly tearing it off its hinges. He didn't know how close Lina was until he felt his long hair being pulled. He let out a scream and was dragged to the floor.

"I asked you nicely to not go into that chamber!" Lina reprimanded over his screams as she dragged him back towards the butcher room. "If only you had listened to me, then it wouldn't have to come to this. Oh well, now I know where to go to get two more suitors. I wonder if one of them will listen to me…."

"No! I won't tell a soul, I swear! Just leave my little brothers alone!" Gourry wailed as Lina pulled him into the chamber.

"Oh, no. You're a liability. I'm sure one of your brothers will be good to listen to my warning," Lina said, picking up the cleaver and raising over her head. "Sadly, Gourry, you weren't good enough."

It became unspeakable.


	3. Then There Were Two

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long to update. My delay was caused by a mixture of school, work, and common writer's block. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers or The Brothers Grimm's "Fowler's Fowl." Enjoy the story! - Love, Mya G. .

Chapter 3: Then There Were Two

It was that time of year when everything in nature was in peace. The fragile, yet at the same time harsh, look of winter had melted away, leaving the new of the world to be born. The green in the trees had been bright and lush for some time now, but it was finally starting to warm up in the air. Spring had brought out the best and most calm of nature.

"GOURRY!!!!!!!!!" a nasally voice erupted, sending panicked birds into flight.

"Gourry!" Xellos shouted again.

"Gourry!" Zelgadis called out.

Nothing.

"GOURRY!!!!!" Xellos howled, accidentally letting his anger come out in his voice. "COME BACK HERE!!!"

Zelgadis sweat dropped and sighed at Xellos' unusual frustration. "Xellos, Gourry will never come back if he hears you yelling like that."

"How am I supposed to yell then?" Xellos asked, raising a purple eyebrow.

Zelgadis walked pass him and climbed to the top of a high boulder. Once there, the youngest brother took a deep breath….

"GOURRY, DINNER!!!!!!!!" Zelgadis yelled with his small fangs gleaming. The birds that had returned to their nests retreated again, and this time by the dozens. Panting, Zel looked down at Xellos, who still had his eyebrow raised up at him.

"Brilliant, Zelgadis," Xellos sighed. "Did you really think that would work? I would like to think our brother would come running after hearing us cry out_ "Gourry!"_ for over three hours."

"Both of us would also like to think he wouldn't go missing for over two days," Zel grumbled as he climbed down the boulder and landed softly to the ground.

Xellos let out an exasperated sigh and started to whine. "You're right. The worst part is Grandfather Rezo is sure to be suspicious by now." He took a deep breath. "Gourry, this isn't funny anymore! Come out already!!"

Zelgadis grimaced as the sun started to set in the Western sky. The orange light of the waning day was beginning to turn pink and soon violet. Tired from exasperation and worry, the young, chimera boy sighed.

"Xellos, we need to get back home sure enough," Zelgadis said. "If supper isn't set soon, Grandfather _will_ get suspicious."

With a final, faint whine, Xellos agreed. "Right," he said softly. The two brothers started on their way back home, occasionally looking back and searching for a glint of gold in the brush of the dark forest.

"Ah… It's so good to be home with my grandsons again," Rezo the Red Priest said happily. The famed, blind priest sat smiling across the table with, what he thought, all three boys. "I've been away from home for so long, and I always worry about leaving you three alone for weeks at a time. However, I know you are now _young men_ and don't need me or someone else watching your every step." Rezo chuckled. "I must be overprotective. I always fear something will snatch you out of thin air."

"Heh-heh. You're such a worrywart, Grandpa," Xellos said awkwardly as he started to absently dab salt over his food.

"Yes, funny, Grandfather," Zelgadis mumbled scratching off the crust of his loaf of bread with his fingernails.

"Hmm? Gourry? You've been unusually quiet since you came back from town this afternoon. Is something wrong?" Rezo asked, concerned at the lack of his oldest grandson's voice.

The frantic brothers threw panicked glances at each other, and Zelgadis coughed. "Umm… Sorry, Grandpa," the chimera mumbled, trying desperately to imitate Gourry's voice. "Umm… I don't feel really good. Keh! Keh! Keh! I think I caught a cold- Keh! Keh! Oh, my throat…"

Rezo sweat dropped. "My Heavens. It certainly sounds like it. Maybe you should go to bed, Gourry?" he suggested.

"Keh! Keh! I'm… alright, Grandpa. I think I can eat supper at least. Keh!"

Zelgadis went into a sudden fit of coughing, and the pile of salt on Xellos' plate was becoming more and more like a mountain. With his blind eyes still shut closed, Rezo smiled sympathetically.

"Alright then, but I want you to save your voice and go straight to bed after supper. Xellos, Zelgadis, would you two please do the dishes for your brother tonight?"

"Yes, Grandfather," they sighed.

"Good boys," the Red Priest smiled. Elegantly, he cut his drumstick and forked it easily into his mouth. "Oh, Gourry, I must commend you! After all these years, you've finally learned how to set the table correctly."

At this, Xellos' eyes got wide, and he glared at Zelgadis. Zel's eyes widen, and he started to cough.

"Goodness, Gourry. Be sure to drink some tea with honey before you go to bed," Rezo said, raising an eyebrow.

Zelgadis just coughed.

After supper, Rezo retired to his study for the evening and wouldn't come out until early morning so the brothers could speak safely.

"You set the table _right_!?!" Xellos whispered harshly as the two brothers washed the dishes. "Gourry never gets it right! What were you thinking, Zelgadis!?"

"Oh, I don't know, Xellos. Maybe I was focusing on the fact that Gourry's _missing_!!" Zel growled.

"What about when he comes back? How will we get around Grandfather not forgetting that he had supposedly set the table correctly?" Xellos asked with his amethyst eyes open.

"He'll simply think it was a fluke!" Zelgadis exclaimed. He lowered his voice to a whisper so Rezo couldn't hear them. "What we need to worry about is finding Gourry."

Xellos sighed and leaned against the table. "Yeah? Well, what if we can't find him? What if Gourry's gone for good?"

"We can't think that way, Xellos!" Zelgadis snapped, "We can't keep this up forever; I can't fake a cough for the rest of my life." The youngest brother thought in silence as he washed the plate in his hand. "We'll tell Grandfather we have to go to the neighboring village in the morning for grain or something. We can look for him all day that way."

Xellos sighed, "I suppose."

A sudden knock came at the door.

The brothers blinked, and Xellos instantly ran to the window, hoping Gourry was at the door. Alas, he sighed disappointedly when he saw their late visitor was none other than an old woman.

"Who is it?" Zel asked, peering out the window.

"Just an old woman. It must be the same woman who Gourry gave bread to the other day." Xellos sighed. "I'll give her the coins."

Zelgadis sighed wearily and returned to the dishes. 'What could have happened to you, Gourry?'

Meanwhile, Xellos sighed as he opened the door. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but we don't have any bread to give you. I have coins though."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Lina said, not hiding her voice. "You're all I need."

At her youthful voice, Xellos' eyes snapped open. "A witch!"

Before he could slam the door, Lina finished her spell. "Elmekia Lance!!!"

Xellos cried out, drawing Zel's attention to the door. "Xellos?" The chimera looked at the door and gasped when he saw his older brother being kicked into an oversized sac at the feet of a youthful sorceress.

"Stop!" Zelgadis ordered.

Lina cursed under her breath and immediately grabbed the sac. "Ray Wing!!!"

Zelgadis gasped and ran after them. "Stop! Xellos!!" he cried, running out into the yard. He stared as the sorceress got away and grew smaller in the distance. "XELLOS!!!"

The chimera fell to the ground on his knees, staring after them. He jumped when he sensed Rezo at his side. "Grandfather…."

"What happened?" the blind priest ordered, looking in the direction the sorceress fled.

"A witch… A witch kidnapped Xellos! She must've kidnapped Gourry as well!" Zel confessed. "Before you came home, Gourry disappeared. The last we heard of him, he was giving bread to an old beggar woman."

"I see…" Rezo frowned. "So you've set your eyes on my grandsons have you, Lina Inverse?"

"Grandfather?" Zelgadis inquired.

"Into the house, we must strategize," Rezo ordered Zelgadis, heading back into the house.

"What!? But she's already gotten Gourry and now Xellos!!" Zelgadis yelled angrily, jumping up.

"Zelgadis! If you wish to save your brothers, you must listen to me!" Rezo exclaimed. "Now, into the house!"

Zelgadis stared wide-eyed after Rezo's retreating form for a moment before obeying and running after him.


End file.
